


part 1.

by hdarchive



Series: Heartstrings Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/pseuds/hdarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine dares Kurt to go to the carnival with him, and when one of the rides malfunctions he has to find a way to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	part 1.

Every smack of Kurt’s gum has Blaine flinching. His perfect posture jolts at the sound of it, eyes burning intently into the book in front of him.  
It’s a little cruel maybe, but it’s the only source of entertainment Kurt has. If he’s going to be stuck in the library with Urkel himself then he’s going to make the best out of it. And watching Blaine internally freak out might be the greatest achievement of Kurt’s day.

“Kurt, please, _the librarian is staring at us_ ,” Blaine whispers, fearful eyes locking with Kurt’s.

Kurt simply raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders, blows a bubble with his gum and allows it to pop loudly. “We’re the only other ones in here, Blaine, it’s not like we’re disrupting the peace. Relax.”

Blaine breathes in deeply and closes his eyes for a moment. Kurt can see the way his hands flex out on the table, fingers lightly tapping against the wood before he finally exhales.

Kurt obnoxiously pops another bubble, and Blaine’s eyes going flying open, nostrils flaring.

“Kurt!”

A sharp ‘shh’ comes from the librarian, glaring daggers at the two, and Blaine’s face turns bright crimson.

“I despise you,” Blaine attempts to snarl, but it comes out as a squeak.

“I think I’ll survive.” Kurt laughs, his own face turning red.

When the librarian finally stands up and starts to march over, Kurt and Blaine are quick to pick up their books and dash out the door. Blaine follows quickly behind Kurt as he heads for his locker.

“That is the second time that has happened! How do you expect to get any studying done, Kurt?” Blaine scolds him while jotting down notes in his agenda. “If we continue to work at this rate, and you continue to get us banned from public studying locations, then you will never pass history. Or math. Or english!”

Kurt opens his locker and shoves his book inside. He busies himself with fixing his hair, carefully glides a comb through his pink streaks until they’re swaying upright. In the mirror he can see Blaine staring expectantly at him, eyebrows drawn up and mouth pulled into a pout.

Angry doesn’t suit him, not like it does Kurt. It’s hard to see past the bow-tie and suspenders and actually take him seriously. It’s hard to see Blaine - who is always smiling and cheerful and excited - as anything close to angry.

It’s comical, is what it is. Kurt’s mouth pulls to the side in a smirk and he shrugs helplessly. “Why do you care? You get paid regardless of my outcome.”

Blaine’s livid expression morphs into one of calmness, a dash of hurt written across his features (which also doesn't suit him).

“It is the principal of the matter!” Blaine quips, and defiantly puts his hands on his hips.

“So it’s a pride thing?” Kurt asks, tries to sound bored. “Wouldn't look good if perfect overachiever Blaine Anderson couldn't even help poor Kurt Hummel?”

Any last ounce of fight left in Blaine disappears then, his shoulders slumping and eyes darting away from Kurt’s. He just went through three different stages of emotion and each was a stark difference against what he usually is.

“I honestly want you to pass, Kurt. You’re smart, and I know you can be dedicated if you just put your mind to it!” Blaine says, and as he speaks the sunshine that usually occupies his face slowly fades back. He smiles and it’s one of the brightest Kurt has ever seen.

It’s a little unsettling how that smile makes Kurt want to smile.

Kurt opens his mouth to say something back - not entirely sure if it’s going to be a snarky reply or a semi-meaningful one - when Rachel Berry pushes between them, smacking something on the wall beside Kurt.

“Good afternoon, Blaine,” she says loudly to Blaine and turns her back to Kurt, obvious how much she intends for Kurt to hear while also completely ignoring his presence. “I hereby cordially invite you to attend the fall carnival this upcoming weekend!”

Kurt eyes the flier she had tacked to the wall, showing the carnival that’s been openly advertised for weeks now. “Rachel, it was already a public event-”

“The New Directions will be performing at six o'clock sharp! I know punctuality is a trait we both share, so I expect you to be there on time.”

Before Blaine can even say anything in return Rachel is taking off for the end of the hallway, smile wide and determined as she hands out more fliers.

“I’m so glad I escaped that train wreck,” Kurt sighs with relief, still eyeing the flier that he’s now noticed includes ‘With a special performance by the New Directions!’ in bright yellow.

“I think we should go.”

We. It’s the we that gets him. Blaine doesn’t even look phased, just watches with bright eyes and waits for Kurt’s reply. As if he never insinuated that he and Kurt should _willingly_ go somewhere _together_.

“No,” Kurt ultimately says and shakes his head. “I don’t do carnivals.”

Blaine’s smile turns sly, something glinting in his eyes. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms - and Kurt is adding this to list of ‘emotions Blaine isn’t allowed to show’ because with his wide-framed glasses and slicked back hair, Blaine just looks silly trying to appear smug.

“Scared?” He asks.

“ _Pfft_ ,” Kurt sputters, head shaking a little more quickly. “As if.”

“Then why not?”

Kurt slams his locker shut and turns to lean against it. He hates that Blaine is still leaning against the wall and watching him expectantly. “I need to focus on my studies, Blaine. Shame on you for trying to sidetrack me.”

Blaine unfolds his arms and stands up straight. At first it appears as if he’s taking it seriously, but then his smile shifts into a grin and he’s snorting with laughter. _Snorting_.

“That’s a good one, Kurt!” he chortles, and claps Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt simply stares at him, waits for him to stop laughing so damn loudly.

Blaine eventually sobers up, posture straightening and smile winding tightly. “It’ll be fun! Please?”

“No.”

“Do you have a fear of amusement park rides? You can be honest with me -”

“Absolutely not -”

“Then I dare you to go out with me!” Blaine suddenly declares, his lips twitching back into a grin.

Either Blaine has a poor choice in handling the words he uses, or he’s purposely doing it. Words like ‘we’ and ‘go out’ and it’s almost as if he’s talking about a date.

Kurt’s blood runs hot, colouring his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He stares wide-eyed at the boy in front of him, who’s smiling so unabashedly and has one finger pointing in Kurt’s direction.

It’s then that Kurt realizes he’s challenging him. Blaine’s chest is puffed out and he’s standing impossibly straight, eyes narrowed. _Dare_.

Kurt won’t back down from a dare.

“Fine,” he snips, and lifts his head a little higher. “You’re on.”

Blaine makes a yipping noise, pumps the air and jumps in his spot. “It’s a date!” He claps his hands together, smile nearly taking over his entire face.

“No, Blaine it’s not -”

“I’ll see you tomorrow! Bring your notes so we can study on the way there!” Blaine speaks over him, begins to walk down the hallway.

“Fine! But don’t even think about bringing me flowers unless you’re okay with them ending up in the garbage!” Kurt yells helplessly after him.

He watches as Blaine literally skips away and turns the corner, making Kurt hate himself that much more.

-

It’s 5:45 p.m the next day and Kurt sits on the staircase by the front door. Blaine was supposed to pick him up five minutes ago.

If he said he didn’t wake up early in anticipation of the day, he’d be lying. If he said he didn’t meticulously pick at his outfit, change it at least seven times, style his hair to perfection only to start over again and then wait by the front door for at least an hour, he’d be lying.

And Kurt isn’t sure which fact to be mad about more. Should he be mad at himself for actually caring what some Pee Wee Herman reincarnate thinks of him? Or the fact that he’s late?

Panic floods Kurt’s system, makes him feel sick to his stomach. He tries to ignore the racing of his heart, the fear that’s threatening to take over every ounce of rationality he has left. There’s no way Blaine would stand him up. No way. Not unless he’s consenting to a good ass kicking or having his textbooks burned.

But maybe this was all a prank. A set up. Maybe Blaine is in cahoots with the rest of the school and this was a giant ploy to make Kurt look weak and vulnerable. So on monday when Kurt goes back everyone will laugh at the boy who got stood up by Blaine Anderson.

He’s just about to go back upstairs and change when the doorbell rings, sends his heart racing with hope. He almost runs to answer the door but stops himself short, remembers who he is and who’s on the other side.

“You’re late,” he says as soon as the door is open.

Blaine stands on the front step, flowers in hand and wears a smile that’s just as pretty. “Please excuse me. See, I have a perfectly accountable reason for my tardiness,” Blaine starts, and he takes a step forward until he’s level with Kurt. “I couldn’t figure out if you preferred daisies or chrysanthemums or roses, and I couldn’t very well ask you without giving away the surprise, so I got all of them.”

Blaine stretches his arms out and presents the bouquet to Kurt. He carefully takes the collection of flowers from him, can’t help but bring them to his nose quickly. Nobody has ever brought him flowers before.

And he wants to say _I told you not to_ , but Blaine looks so entirely pleased with himself that Kurt can’t do it.

“Thanks,” he says instead, rather dryly, gives Blaine a small smile in return.

He puts them inside quickly, wants to go before Blaine can say anything else about it. They make their way to Blaine’s car, and Kurt should have seen this coming but he didn’t, so when Blaine stops to open the door for him, Kurt can only stare.

How is he even real?

-

Kurt stands next to Blaine in the sparse crowd of people in front of the stage. There are no curtains, but behind the wooden panels Kurt can hear the shouts and hisses from the glee club.

“This is quite a show,” Kurt mutters once it’s well past 6:00.

“Maybe they’re having technical difficulties?” Blaine pipes up.

A flustered looking man walks onto the stage and apologizes to the already thinning crowd.

“More like Rachel Berry difficulties.”

He picks at the bag of popcorn he had been holding before deciding to throw the rest of it out. No need for it now that the glee club isn’t performing.

“So what now?” Kurt asks as he turns to Blaine.

Blaine already has a string of red tickets out, ripping one off and hands it to Kurt. “Let’s try our luck at the rides.”

Kurt frowns a little then, because he doesn’t like the word luck. Not when it comes to something mechanical like amusement park rides. Luck should never be a factor when it comes to trusting your life to a machine.

“If you say so,” he says instead.

Something brushes his hand, and Kurt tries not to lock up at the touch. Blaine’s hand is right next to his and it’s probably the first time they’ve ever even touched and Kurt’s heart hammers in his chest. No amount of tutoring or studying could possibly explain why it’s doing that.

“Did you know that the oldest operating amusement park has been around since 1583? They call it ‘Bakken’ and it’s located in Denmark,” Blaine says as they walk through the park. “I have doubts that their rides were as anywhere near safe as ours, however.”

“I wonder where you got that idea from.” Kurt hums along, lips pressed tightly together.

It’s a little unnerving to be walking next to him, walking with him, in a civilized manner. To be out in public with Blaine Anderson - and Kurt hates to say it, can’t even form the words - on a date. Or a dare. A dare-date. Which isn’t even a real date, so Kurt tries to relax a little.

They approach the line-up for a ride with a big, flashing sign saying ‘Gravitron’ and Blaine’s eyes light up. “Kurt, you are going to love this one!” Blaine shouts excitedly, and then he’s grabbing Kurt’s hand and runs for the end of the line.

Kurt goes willingly but wears a deep scowl, eyes squinting at the boy in front of him.

“Get this,” Blaine starts, voice growing excited. “This thing can reach a maximum speed of twenty-four rpm, in less than twenty seconds! At this speed the centrifugal force becomes equivalent to _three times_ the force of gravity.”

He’s breathless by the end of it, and Kurt can’t control the smile growing on his face.

“Wow.”

“I know! It’s my favorite! However, I have read about a few incidents, such as a girl getting thrown out of the ride, or once in 1991, the ride itself spun apart and injured seven,” he says somberly, fixes his eyes on the ride currently spinning like it’s going out of control. “But what are the chances of that happening now?”

Kurt would actually like to know the chances. “How many people get injured on things like this?”

Blaine makes a face, purses his lips and tilts his head to the side as if to think about it. “I’d estimate that the annual U.S injury rate for amusement park rides would be about one thousand and three hundred, or so.”

A terrorizing cold spreads through Kurt’s body, his eyes wide and locked on the rapidly moving ride. He begins to shake his head, steps away from the line. Blaine’s still smiling up at the machine when he notices Kurt’s absence, face falling as he takes after him.

“I think I’ll pass on this one,” Kurt nearly whispers.

“Kurt, I promise nothing’s going to happen to you. It’s completely safe, I guarantee it.”

Kurt laughter rips out of his throat, and he’s quick to shake his head. “Oh, you guarantee it?”

“Okay, well, the chances are very, very low. Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid!”

Blaine hesitantly steps towards him, hands raised placatingly. “O-okay, so let’s just try another ride?”

Kurt nods, has his hands pressed to his knees and back bent over, tries to regain his breath that he hadn’t even realized he lost.

Every ride they pass it seems Blaine has something to say about it. Opens his mouth and wears that I-know-everything expression that he so often wears during their tutoring sessions, but one glance at Kurt and the words stop short.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your night,” Blaine apologizes.

“It was already ruined, don’t worry,” Kurt says back, doesn’t mean to sound so cold.

They’ve been walking in circles when they come across a large black machine, with a dark cheesy sign that reads, ‘The Spider’ on it. Kurt stares up at the rotating arms, how the passengers spin and scream and look like they’re about to fall out, only to peacefully come to a stop at the end of it.

They’ve unintentionally joined the line, and people begin to form behind them.

Panic starts to race in Kurt’s heart again, but Blaine is right there next to him. He grins, eyes switching from Kurt to the ride.

“What? Did you not read and rehearse the operation manual for this ride? No brainiac facts for this one?” Kurt spits out. Has to tramp down that fear, can’t look like a total loser in front of Blaine Anderson.

“Sadly no, but I’ll be sure to read up about it once I get home.” Blaine says, and he does sound genuinely saddened to not have any facts. “Look scary to you?”

“Not at all.”

“Good,” Blaine says. “Then I dare you to go on it.”

Kurt whips around, eyes growing wide. 

He straightens his back, raises his head a little higher and shrugs his shoulders. “Fine, whatever.”

Blaine beams, claps his hands together and bounces in his spot. “I promise I won’t tell anyone if you want to hold my hand.”

“I am not going to hold your goddamn hand.”

“I am simply laying the offer out on the table for you, Kurt.” He flexes his fingers in front of him, displays it for Kurt to see. Kurt scoffs, turns around so he doesn’t have to look at him anymore.

The line moves and before Kurt can protest it the employee is ushering him and Blaine into their seat. A small container with a metal bar that locks over their laps. The click of the lock is a sound of finality in Kurt’s ears, has his fingers clinging to the metal to get it off. Feels an internal timer in his chest start to count down, count down until the seconds this death trap he’s on starts to spin madly and kills them both.

The machine begins to move, slowly, so that the next set of people can get into their seats, and Kurt and Blaine move up in the air.

He’s not scared, not at all, throws his arms tightly against his chest and scoffs. “This is juvenile.”

“This is _fun_.” Blaine counters.

The ride moves up again, sends them higher and Kurt gasps out, hands clenching tightly to the bar. He can feel Blaine’s eyes on him, can sense the questions he wants to ask.

Kurt likes to be reckless, likes to be wild and rebellious. To an extent, of course. He needs to be able to control the things he’s being reckless about. A pink streak in his hair and a piercing through his eyebrow is nothing.

This is entirely different. This is being tossed into the air without ever knowing if something is going to catch you when you come back down.

“Did you know,” Blaine begins, and Kurt has heard those three words far too many times in the conversations he’s had with Blaine since they met. “The fastest roller coaster in the world is Formula Rossa, travelling up to 150 mph.”

Kurt turns to look at Blaine, eyebrow raised in question. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Or that the gravitational spin of the Tilt-a-Whirl is completely at random?”

“Blaine - what?” Kurt’s brow furrows, lips pressing together into a grim line.

There’s a terrible creaking noise, and suddenly the car they're in begins to spin. Kurt’s hands go flying out, can’t keep himself from screeching. The arms of the machine rotate rapidly, and before Kurt even knows it their car soars higher into the air before plummeting back down.

His stomach flops, the sick free fall of it making him want to hurl.

“It’s really interesting!” Blaine yells over the screams of all the passengers. Throughout all the fear pumping through his system, Kurt tears his gaze away from the rising and falling ground to look at him.

He’s still grinning, strands of gelled hair fighting to fly up and away. “They call it chaotic motion! Although the inventor hadn’t the slightest idea about that when he was creating it!”

It’s all Kurt can focus on. How Blaine’s face lights up with it, smile bright, how wide his eyes get whenever they spin and their bodies collide into each other.

Kurt is so wrapped up in Blaine’s eyes that when the machine comes to a complete stop, sending them jolting into one another, Kurt screams. They’re still so high up and the car is still spinning from the force of such an abrupt pause.

“Why did we stop?” Kurt cries, sits up in his seat and looks over.

It’s his worst fear come true. Tears burn at his eyes and his chest hurts from how bad his heart is pounding.

On the ground the employees are talking to each other, hovering over the operation box they use to start the ride.

“Kurt, Kurt, look at me,” Blaine pleads, places a hand over Kurt’s and squeezes tightly.

He can’t even feel his heart anymore. Thinks it got tossed out of the ride, along with all his feelings of calmness and rationality. He looks at Blaine, tearful eyes meeting hazel.

“They most likely stopped the ride to let somebody out. It’ll just be a few seconds, it’s okay.”

Kurt sucks in a breath, closes his eyes. “Promise?”

There’s a moment where the sincere look on Blaine’s face dissolves, but he nods his head and smiles softly. “Sure.”

“Blaine.”

“I mean, while we’re up here we might as well use the opportunity to get some studying done. Did you bring your flashcards?”

“Blaine!”

“Okay, okay! Geez louise, I’ll take that as a no,” Blaine huffs. “Good thing I brought my own.”

Kurt throws his hands up in the air, allows them to run through his hair in frustration. He can feel his heart return now, beating angrily opposed to scared.

“You brought me onto this death trap! You brought me to this stupid carnival that I didn’t even want to go to in the first place! This is all your fault!”

It’s a bit silly, even to his own ears. There’s no way that Blaine’s the cause of all those probabilities and factors and odds leading up to this.

Blaine goes silent, and when he looks at Kurt his own eyes seem a little misty. “I only wanted to help,” he says, dejectedly.

“Well don’t!”

Every second that the ride doesn’t move and every second that Kurt isn’t safe on solid ground is an eternity. A long stretch of time full of thumping hearts and stuttering pulses. Kurt’s breathing is erratic, his chest squeezing with it, and some awful feeling is nagging at his gut. He thinks it might be guilt.

One look at Blaine’s crestfallen face, the sadness in his eyes and unnatural slump of his body and Kurt can confirm it - it’s guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says. One finger lands on the bridge of his nose, pushes up until his glasses are settled higher.

“We need to get off we need to get off-”

“Kurt -” Blaine warns, sounds more urgent than Kurt.

He turns to him fully, gazes locking, and Kurt can see through his tears beginning to form that Blaine looks terrified.

Another eternity passes, too long a stretch of time, and he doesn’t register how Blaine’s line of sight moves from his eyes to his lips, doesn’t notice how close he is. Just knows that the second Blaine brings his hands up to cup Kurt’s face the rest of the world goes silent.

His heart is frantic, never been so scared, and Blaine leans in and Kurt feels a new kind of recklessness that he can’t control.

Kurt automatically closes his eyes, sucks in a breath. Blaine’s lips press softly against him, hesitantly, and his hand trembles where it’s touching Kurt. He tilts his head, presses in a little harder, and Kurt’s own hand finds Blaine’s shoulder and digs in.

The universe is moving so slowly, and Kurt thinks all that’s left is Blaine, so he kisses back. Lightly presses his lips to Blaine’s, isn’t sure how to kiss exactly when his heart is still beating faster than every ride at this stupid carnival.

Blaine’s mouth opens suddenly and he captures Kurt’s bottom lip and begins to suck, and then the universe is propelled back into motion and Kurt turns away, gasping for air the second he has space.

Blaine’s hands never move from Kurt’s face and he gradually pulls away, breath shaking out of him. He blinks, slowly, and his eyes dart from Kurt’s eyes to his lips. Stares at him, and as Kurt’s world unravels around him he thinks Blaine has the prettiest eyes.

It’s such a loss to experience. Wants to feel the slow, burning rush of Blaine against him again, wants to feel Blaine take from him for just a second longer.

Their gaze never shifts, and Blaine looks too keen to stare at Kurt forever. Their chests rise and fall in sync, and it isn’t until Blaine shifts a little that Kurt realizes he was in fact holding his hand.

Kurt glances at his lips instead, how soft and pink they look and holy shit he had kissed Kurt with those. Those lips that make Blaine’s entire face break out into beams of light every time he smiles.

Kurt’s just starting to get lost in Blaine’s forest-of-color eyes and sweet line of lips, and when the ride launches into a start, sends the car spinning out of control and makes the world flip sideways, Kurt screams again. Loud and high, doesn’t stop until the ride comes to a stop and they’re at the bottom.

Still holding Blaine’s hand apparently, because all he can physically feel is the squeeze of his fingers.

They stumble out of the ride, Kurt’s legs shaking and bending as he finally steps foot on the beloved ground. Could nearly kiss it he’s so thankful.

Blaine clears his throat, swings the hand that’s holding Kurt’s, and draws Kurt’s attention up to him. He’s trying not to smile, the restraint clear on his face. His mouth opens before he ultimately shuts it, stares down at his feet.

“Was um, was that okay?” he asks, comes out in a whisper, and Kurt hates that the thumb rubbing over his hand is actually making him feel better.

It was okay. It was more than okay. Kurt had no idea that could be a reason for his heart to beat so strongly and uncontrollably, had no idea that he’d actually enjoy it.

“Yeah,” Kurt breathes, tries to give a tiny smile. “It was okay.”

Blaine grins then, teeth peeking out and his eyes squint happily and Kurt’s pretty sure if he were to look in the dictionary he’d find ‘Blaine Anderson’ as the definition of sunshine.

“How do you feel?”

It’s not a question Kurt was expecting, isn’t even sure how to answer it.

And Blaine stares at him, so open and giddy, his eyes alight with something Kurt hasn’t ever seen in anybody else. 

“Good.”

“Then how about we try our luck at the Gravitron again? Ooh, or what about the ferris wheel!” Blaine breaks out, body coming back into energetic life.

“No,” Kurt snaps.

“ _Please_ , Kurt, I promise I won’t tell anybody how much you scream!”

Kurt freezes, hand going rigid in Blaine’s hold. He presses in close, teeth barred and mouth curled into a snarl.

“If you ever tell another soul about this, I’ll hang you by your suspenders,” he threatens in Blaine’s ear, fingers digging into the strap of his suspenders and pulls it with a snap.

Blaine squeaks, yells out indignantly. “Kurt!”

Kurt’s already stalking off, smiles to himself over how flustered Blaine is, face flushed and glasses askew. He laughs out loud, can’t believe for even a second that the accelerate of his heart was because of _Blaine Anderson._

“You can hold my hand again!”


End file.
